Let Her Stay
by Padfootatheart
Summary: ONESHOT. Remus is in his final battle, and all he can do is fight and pray. Pray that she will stay home. NTRL. R&R please!


Remus slashed his arm through the air, sending another nameless figure flying backwards. His mind produced the curses without effort as he sprinted about, taking on anything and everything that was sending curses his way.

He fought alongside another man, by the looks of him he might even been underage. It would certainly seem so, but that was judging by the different colors of lightening that were whizzing past their ears.

Remus watched the boy deflect a curse, feeling angry as he took on another foe. The boy had his whole life ahead of him, and he was throwing it away!

True, it was to be admired, the boy's bravery, but this thought battled against Remus's sense of outrage at the kid's stupidity.

He knew that it was a proxy war raging inside Remus, that was really of him and the tantalizing idea of Dora showing up.

Even thinking her name, hearing the sound of it in his head, made his heart skip a beat.

_Let her stay._

He prayed to whatever God there was, begging with everything left of his tattered soul.

_Let her stay at home, safe with Teddy._

He took on a familiar face, one he had shouted curses at in the Department of Mysteries not three years before. The face was long and twisted, tonight into a sickeningly satisfied sneer. Dolohov was positive of their victory.

Bright bolts of gold and green were parried between the two, each move decisively quicker and more violent.

The colors were as vivid as her pink hair, as unique and wonderful as Teddy's blue tuft.

_Let her stay._

Remus fell to the ground, dodging a red curse by an inch. He landed next to the body of that same brave boy who had been standing, fighting, just a moment before. Remus felt a little piece of himself die as he peered at the empty eyes that took in the battle with the look of small surprise hidden in his youthful face.

With a roar of anger, Remus leapt up full of new vigor for the fight.

In his compromised state, Dolohov was retreating subconsciously as Remus's steps forward became larger and larger. Soon they were running across the field so quickly they had to dodge more than just the other's curses.

He felt a light-headed rush as the recklessness seized him and as he allowed emotion to flood through the dam in his heart.

The dam that had never been quite as strong since he met her.

_Dear G__od, let her stay._

"NOOOO," a voice screeched, somehow making itself heard over the shouts of many others that were moaning in pain or screaming in rage. The voice was strained, fraught with grief and bordering insanity.

Something inside Remus told him to turn around, that this was not just another voice to ignore. He shouted, "PROTEGO," in an attempt to give himself time to look. He knew it wouldn't be enough, but he also knew it was a life and death matter for him to see who had shouted.

His back turned on Dolohov, Remus's looked at his wife standing close enough so he could make out her terrified expression and see how quickly she was breathing. Her wand was held up, but she seemed immobile with fear.

Remus knew, though he wasn't quite sure how, what he needed to do. He held up his left hand and held it to his chest, placing his wedding ring over his heart.

A jet of green light clashed with the small of his back, flinging him forward onto the cold, unforgiving ground.

His last smell was of sweet, fresh grass.

His last sight was of his 'darling Dora' standing stock still, with her wand held down at her side in numbing fear and pain. Despite that fact, she was still so beautiful because even from this far away there was the unmistakable look of love in her teary eyes. Her face was the last thing he would see of this world, as it should be.

Everything ended in a blur as all vision and noise faded into the bliss that is death.

Though he was ripped so quickly from reality, he had time for one last thought that left a small smile in his blank staring eyes.

_Thank God she __came._

**A/N: Okay, this is a bit of an interesting piece for me.**

**For weeks now, I have struggled and argued with ****Remus**** as I attempted to write him. It was horribly frustrating to discover that I didn't know him at all, and therefore everything I came up with was pure rubbish.**

**This is probably the first 'decent' thing that I have come up with.**

**If this seems OOC, stupid, or ugly please tell me. Help me improve because I honestly love Moony as a character, no matter how little I know about him.**** If my fighting scene seems a bit ridiculous, also feel free to point that out because, ha, never written one of these either.**

**:heavy**** sigh::**

**You know the ****drill,**** I write a story you write a review, yeah?**


End file.
